Polysiloxane fluids and elastomers are well known and are generally composed of linear polyorganosiloxanes of the following formula: ##STR1##
Polysiloxane fluids are known for their thermal stability and hydrophobicity. They can be synthesized so that they will have different viscosities which make them very useful as lubricants at very high temperatures. When crosslinked the polysiloxane fluids become elastomeric in nature. These elastomers have found widespread use due to their special properties. These unique properties include good dielectric properties and resistance to deformation at both high and low temperatures. For example, these compounds have been found to be useful as electrical insulators. Additionally, silicone elastomers have a high gas permeability, leading to their extensive use as membranes for gas separation and purification.
A large number of methods are available for the production of polyorganosiloxanes from monomeric organosiloxanes. The process most frequently used is the hydrolysis of the functional groups attached to the silicon atom, for example, hydrolysis of various silanes to form silanols, which condense spontaneously to form siloxanes.
The synthesis of poly(methylhydrogensiloxane) ("PMHS") has been achieved by the hydrolysis of methylhydrogen-dichlorosilane followed by a silanol condensation reaction. Derivatives of PMHS have also been synthesized. For example, poly(methylalkoxysiloxane) has been prepared by reacting PMHS with various low molecular weight alcohols in the presence of various basic catalysts (See S. Kohama and Y. Umeki, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 21, 863 (1977)). Additionally, a novel polysiloxane having poly(ethylene glycol) side groups has been prepared by reacting methoxy poly(ethylene glycol) with PMHS employing triethylamine as a catalyst (See D. J. Bannister, M. Doyle and D. R. Macfarlane, J. Polym. Sci.: Polym. Let. Ed., 23, 465 (1985)). Recently, poly{[.omega.-methoxyhexa(oxyethylene)ethoxy]-methylsiloxane} was prepared by reacting PMHS with methoxypoly(ethylene glycol) at 60.degree. C. using zinc octanoate as the catalyst and tetrahydrofuran as the solvent (See D. Fish, I. M. Khan and J. Smid, Makromol. Chem., Rapid Comm., 7, 115 (1986)).
Organo phosphates, phosphonates and other compounds containing phosphoryl moieties are known to be strong electrondonating groups, and therefore are know for their: chelating and adhesive properties, electrochemical passivation and corrosion inhibition.
It would be of interest to synthesize phosphorylated derivatives of polysiloxanes. In this specification, we describe the synthesis of such compounds which were found to be hydrophilic. The hydrophilic nature of such derivatives does not result from hydroxyls or ionic moieties, but results from the presence of the non-ionic, hydrogen accepting phosphoryl groups. Information regarding the synthesis of organophosphorus polysiloxanes is limited. The synthesis of dimethyl phosphonomethyl methylsiloxane dimethylsiloxane copolymers from the siloxane monomer was only recently disclosed (C. P. Juengst and W. Weber, (J. Polym. Sci.: Polym. Chem., Ed. 25, 1967 (1987)), however, very low yields were obtained.